Blue Jeans And A Rosary
by General of the BVB Army
Summary: Andy Six or Biersack or whatever you wanna call him reflects on his early feelings for his girlfriend, Tidal. Based on Blue Jeans and a Rosary by Kid Rock.


_All my life I've been searchin'  
>All my life I've been uncertain<br>I been abandoned and left alone  
>At fifteen I had to leave home<br>The black sheep, the bad seed_

All his life he'd been searching for someone. Someone that loved him. Someone to make him happy. Someone who accepted him for the way he is. He thought that he had found that with Scout, and it was great for a while, but, in the end, it didn't work out. Don't get him wrong, they were still friends, but she just wasn't the one.

He felt abandoned and lonely. It was _not_ a good feeling. As a matter of fact, at the point he was at, he would've rather been stabbed through the heart with a rusty knife.

He dropped out of school when he was pretty young. Around fourteen. Left home for LA to pursue a musical career at the age of fifteen. He had always stuck out, that much he knew, even in a city as large and diverse as Los Angeles. He was very tall, had a deep voice, liked wearing makeup, and always had his earphones plugged in.

He had always gotten in trouble because of his chosen way of dressing, which he deemed rather unfair, but by then he had gotten used to it. He just dealt with it. It had become an every day aspect of his life.__

_At a roadside bar in Tennessee  
>I met an angel to rescue me<br>She rescued me  
>She wore blue jeans and a rosary<br>Believed in God and believed in me  
>All her friends think she's a little crazy<br>She wears a smile, heart on her sleeve  
>Don't give a damn what the world thinks of me<br>She tells me it's all good  
>She's happy with a bad seed<br>Happy to be misunderstood_

The first day he ever met her was in LA, but as ironic as it was, the bar that all of the bands on Black Veil Brides' AP Tour went to was called Tennessee and had a redneck theme. All of the members of My Pain Of Heart were from Tennessee, and they claimed that most of it was nothing like the bar and were highly offended.

Black Veil Brides, DRUGS, I See Stars, and VersaEmerge were the first ones in the bar, but My Pain Of Heart were there shortly after. She walked in, as beautiful as he had ever seen anybody. She had black hair and blue eyes, much like him. She was wearing a shirt with angel wings on the back, ripped up, blue skinny jeans, and a rosary, not unlike the one he wore, but her's was perfectly intact and hadn't had anything done to it.

As the night went on, he had progressively gotten more and more drunk, because even though he was only twenty, this was a redneck bar for crying out loud; of course nobody asked him for his ID. However, she stayed perfectly sober, being the angel that she is. As they talked and spent more time together, he found out that she was, indeed, Catholic, just as he had used to be, but the difference was that he had abandoned his religion for the belief in himself and she had stayed true to her's and he respected that. However, she also believed that he could do whatever he wanted if he put his mind to it, as she believed all people could. But, she especially believed in him.

He had also learned how completely crazy she was. If he didn't know CC, she would've been the craziest person he had ever met. He thought that it had just been a product of the fumes from the weed that a couple of guys were smoking in the corner, but her friends pointed it out to him when she got up on the bar to sing Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne in her wonderful voice on karaoke.

She wore a constant smile, and bared her heart to anybody who cared enough to ask. Those were two of the things that he admired most about her. She skipped over some of the finer points of her past to everybody, that much he could tell, but he could gather that she hadn't had a good couple of teenage years just by the bitter tone that she talked in. However, as soon as she got finished talking about it, that amazing smile lit up her face once again. It made him happy to see her happy. He was happy most of the time; he didn't have much to complain about, right? He had a great band, great friends, a great family, and great fans, after all, but he just wasn't in love like he wanted to be. That was the thing that was missing.

As he watched her sing Crazy Train like nobody else was around, he unashamedly wondered if she could possibly be that girl to make him happy again. He knew that if they did start going out, she would get a lot of crap from some of his fans, which was an idea he wasn't too keen about, but quite frankly, he couldn't care less. He wanted to be happy, and he knew that if he ever got up the guts to ask her out and by some miracle, she said yes, he could make her just as happy as she would make him. She would tell him that it would all be okay and that she was happy and that she had always been misunderstood and she was perfectly okay with that.__

_Two packs and a pint a day  
>To hide the shame<br>And wash away the pain  
>Aww the pain<br>Every road was a dead-end street  
>Runnin' from the law<br>And runnin' on empty  
>You couldn't shake the marks that were left on me<br>_

He had always smoked too much and had always drank people under the table. It was just what he did. People thought that it was because he wanted to and that was probably about half of it, but the other half was to hide his shame and wash away the pain. Every road for him had been a dead-end street until he met his amazing band and Standby Records had decided to give them their big break. Sometimes, he liked to pretend that he was running away from the law, because he didn't like to admit the pain that had always been a constant burden to him. He had always been a really angry person, so this wasn't hard to do. But, lately, it seemed, his anger had been running on empty. Nobody could erase the emotional marks left from his childhood bullies, however.

_At a roadside bar in Tennessee  
>I met an angel to rescue me<br>She rescued me_

They hadn't actually met at the bar, he told everyone who cared to listen, and even those who didn't want to, but it was there that they actually bonded, and he would always remember that bar as the one true place that he had really met the angel who had rescued him.__

_She wore blue jeans and a rosary  
>Believed in God and believed in me<br>All her friends think she's a little crazy  
>She wears a smile, heart on her sleeve<br>Don't give a damn what the world thinks of me  
>She tells me it's all good<br>She's happy with a bad seed  
>Happy to be misunderstood<br>_

As soon as she had walked in, wearing her blue jeans and rosary, he knew that something was going to happen between them. He had just focused on scratching the exterior that day at Wal Mart, but he was about to dig deep. He had noticed that she had prayed for a minute before getting a glass of water. He never found out what about. She had given him the best advice he had ever received that night, but he always kicked himself mentally because he couldn't remember what it was.

He watched, feeling a little creepy, as she did an air solo to Randy Rhoads' solo in Crazy Train. _That's exactly what she is,_ he thought. _A crazy train. Not a train wreck. Just a train. A beautiful train. Wait, what? _He decided that he really needed to cut down on the whiskey if he was going to refer to her as a train. She smiled as he helped her down from the bar, not realizing that she was seriously wearing a heart on her sleeve, because somewhere along the course of this epic adventure, someone had stuck a little red heart sticker to her sleeve.

He really didn't care what the world thought about him; he was going to make her his, someway, somehow. They were going to be happy, finish the AP Tour, go on Warped Tour, have BVB go on all of their other tours, have MPOH go on their tours, and _then_ they would be happy. Everyone would misunderstand it, but who cares?__

_Misunderstood  
>Misunderstood<em>

"I'm misunderstood, but so are you. Tell you what? Let's be misunderstood together," Tidal said as she led a completely hammered Andy Biersack out of redneck country.

**A/N: Hey, guys! Let me explain about this chapter. This was based off of the song by Kid Rock, Blue Jeans and a Rosary and I thought that this was perfect for Tidal and Andy. The reason I'm putting this as my next chapter is because I can't think of anything else to do for the story right now. I want to do one last show on the AP Tour before they go to Warped, but I can't think of anything right now. I will come up with something eventually, take this chapter out, and post it as a one-shot, so don't hate me! Please, review! Oh, and if any of you ever feel like talking to me, PM me! I'll respond. :) My new favorite emoticon is this. -_-**


End file.
